Nice to meet you! (Nice to meet you!)
Nice to meet you! (Nice to meet you!) is the one hundred and forty-first chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary A woman kisses Kagami, shocking the Seirin team until Kagami panics and asks her what's she doing here, calling her Alex. Riko notices it and remembers that she's the one that Kagami mentioned back at their training camp for the Winter Cup. Alex introduces herself to the Seirin team before Kagami throws her pants to her, telling her to put them on. Riko gives Alex tea, and Koganei tries to speak to her in English, but Alex tells him that it's okay to talk to her in Japanese as she learned it in college, and Kagami taught her as well. Izuki finds out that Alex was a basketball champion in college and also played in the WNBA, but Alex tells them that she had retired because of a disease that affected her eyes. She then started to teach other teams in America instead. Riko sits next to Alex and asks her about why she came to Japan. Kagami warns her not to get close to her, but it's too late as Alex kisses Riko causing her to scream in horror. Kagami argues with Alex about her kissing habits until Alex notices that Riko stayed up this late and tells her to go to sleep. Kagami tells her that Riko is their coach. Alex realizes that Riko is a high school student and tells Kagami that she mistook her for a grade school student because she was flat. Then Kuroko asks her about her visit to Japan, startling Alex since she didn't notice him earlier. Alex tells them that she came to Japan to watch Kagami and Himuro's match. Seirin freshmen then realize that Himuro learned basketball from her. Meanwhile, Alex explains her story about how she met Himuro and Kagami. They wanted to learn basketball from her; she was reluctant at first, but then she noticed how happy Himuro and Kagami were and started to teach them. The team tells Alex that they have two matches, and they are also going to watch the next match tomorrow. Alex asks if she can watch too, to which they agree. At the Winter Cup, Alex is amazed by Japanese baskteball players and she feels wrong about looking down on them; she sees their speed and strategy are good until suddenly she then has eyes on Keisuke Kobayashi who has some skills that grab her attention. However, this is cut short when she sees Midorima's skills who single-handedly ends the match with his team. After the match, Hyuuga complains that he can't get used to watching the Generation of Miracles's matches, and Kiyoshi tells them that the team with Generation of Miracles is much stronger. Nevertheless, Riko neglates this and encourages them, saying that they had to focus on the match which matters to them. Alex suddenly tells the team that she wants to borrow Kagami for a while to prepare him for the upcoming match, to which they agree. They move to a street ball court, and Alex tells Kagami she didn't expect the Generation of Miracles to be so strong and also that Himuro has reached the same level as them. She has decided that she'll train Kagami in order to take on Himuro. Meanwhile, Tsuchida and Koganei notice that Kuroko is missing, but he is actually meeting up with Aomine. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured None Techniques used None Trivia *The original title of this chapter is Nice to meet you! (よろしくな), with よろしくな functioning as a translation of the romanized Nice to meet you. Navigation